planet_of_diqiufandomcom-20200214-history
Jingpo
The Empire of Jingpo is a small-sized nation in an archipelago south of Izumo and east of Zhonghua. It comprises of the remains of the Zhonghua Empire that fled to the island of Jingpo in the late 1700s. It is a cultured and traditional nation, with a somewhat developed economy and a small military force for defensive purposes. It benefits from close ties with Izumo. The language is Zhonghuayu. It is a federal monarchy, led by Emperor Tianzi (Jiang Kui) and the High Eunuchs. The capital is the Crimson Forbidden City in Luoyang. The military force is known as the Imperial Jingpo Self-Defense Forces. History Government and politics Jingpo is a federal monarchy where all power is nominally concentrated in the Emperor of Zhonghua, who retains the historical title despite the change in the nation's name. In practice, however, the actual power resides in the Grand Secretariat, who is the head of the government, and the High Eunuchs, who are the direct advisers to the Emperor and exercise his will. Power is constantly changing hands between the Grand Secretariat and the High Eunuchs, with the Pinnacle Grand Secretary often in direct conflict with the Eunuch Superior, as both are stationed at the Emperor's side. As the Emperor's approval is required for most matters, both factions aim to achieve the Emperor's trust and to control his opinion. Ultimately, the Emperor himself holds little power at all and is relegated to a figurehead role, worshipped by the people in a manner similar to the Emperor of Izumo. Another faction in Jingporean politics is the military, though it is less active and is more focused on keeping the Imperial Throne safe, both from external and internal forces. While respectful of human rights and rarely oppressive, political dissension is treated with severity. The Grand Secretariat has access to the Dai Li, the secret police, to suppress dissent and eliminate opposition to the government. 'Emperor of Zhonghua' The current Emperor of Zhonghua is Jiang Kui. The current Grand Secretariat is 'The Grand Secretariat' The Grand Secretariat (內閣) is nominally a coordinating agency but de facto the highest institution in the Jingporean government. It was first created during the Ming Dynasty in 1380 after the abolishment of the office of Chancellor and eventually evolved into a coordinating organ superimposed on the Six Ministries, which later became the Six Courts. The Grand Secretariat consists of the secretaries of all Six Courts and is led by the Pinnacle Grand Secretary, who is also the head of government and answers to the emperor directly. The power of the Grand Secretariat lies in how they screen documents submitted to the emperor from all governmental agencies, and have the power of drafting suggested rescripts for the emperor, effectively allowing them to control the emperor's decisions. The current Pinnacle Grand Secretary is Long Feng. 'The Dai Li' Main article: Dai Li The Dai Li is the secret police of Jingpo, charged with maintaining internal order and suppressing political dissidents. They are intended to "protect the cultural heritage of Imperial Zhonghua", effectively protecting the Emperor's interests against subversive individuals and groups. The Dai Li is under the direct control of the Grand Secretariat and answers to the Pinnacle Grand Secretary. Over time, the Dai Li has become corrupt and accusations of power abuse and human rights violations are common. These accusations are often from outside of Jingpo, as any internal dissent is often crushed within days or even hours. 'The Six Ministries' 'The High Eunuchs' Administrative divisions Jingpo is divided into 22 provinces, 4 cities and the Capital District of Luoyang. Foreign relations and military Administrative divisions Geography Economy Demographics Category:Jingpo